TE SOÑE!
by Gaby W. Andrew
Summary: Candy White... mujer joven, guapa, trabajadora y soñadora a logrado éxito profesional... pero en el amor no ha corrido con la misma suerte... hasta que cierto rubio viene a poner su mundo de cabeza... personajes de nagita e igarashi... historia alterna Albert y Candy... EPÍLOGO...
1. Chapter 1

_Un pequeño aporte para celebrar a los rubios en su día... claro está que estoy adelantando su celebración... mundo alterno... contenido adulto... queda advertido..._

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores...**

 **Te soñé...**

Candy White joven y hermosa pero muy poco preocupada por su imagen, no que fuera fodonga... pero era simple y sencilla... le gustaba andar cómoda todo el tiempo vestía jeans, playeras tipo polo y tennis le venía bien por su trabajo... se dedicaba a la decoración y organizadora de fiestas de toda ocasión... ya saben adornar los lugares de acuerdo a un tema... realmente se le daba excelente... cada cliente que la contrataba y le mostraba el lugar donde sería la fiesta; observaba y se inspiraba... visualizando como decorar el lugar... quinceañeras, novias y graduados eran sus principales clientes y su esfuerzo era muy bien remunerado, contaba con un equipo muy eficiente sus grandes amigos... Paty, Annie, Stear y Archie amigos inseparables desde preparatoria... habían terminado sus carreras universitarias todos ellos Candy se recibió en Diseño y decoración de interiores, Paty termino la carrera de Contabilidad, Annie termino la carrera de publicidad y mercadeo, Archie y Stear eran ingenieros en electrónica... todos se embarcaron en este proyecto y les iba excelente económicamente realmente se sorprendieron lo rentable de este negocio... y así formaron un gran equipo... Stear y Archie se encargaban de la parte técnica cuando se debía montar todo desde cero; luces, sonido, todo lo referente a la instalación, Paty se hacía cargo de todo lo administrativo y de las entradas y salidas... Annie era la que conseguía todos los contactos y buscaba clientes adinerados consiguiendo vender nuestro talento... un equipo imparable... Candy estaba muy orgullosa de su empresa y de sus logros todo iba perfecto en su ámbito laboral... pero en su vida privada todo estaba mal... había tenido novios pero nada trascendental... veía con simpatía la relación de Paty y Annie con Stear y Archie respectivamente hacían excelentes parejas y eso la ponía feliz por ellos... sus amigos siempre la liaban con amigos algunos muy simpáticos y guapos pero... no eran él... todavía recordaba cuando le presentaron a Terry un chico inglés mega guapo eso no se podía negar pero... muy sexoso si le puede llamar así! Era demasiado efusivo... sin querer recordó...

 **Flash back**

\- Candy tenemos planes para este fin de semana... dijo Archie efusivo...

\- Archie no... no termino Candy...

\- Gatita nada de que no puedes o quieres... te presentaré a un amigo recién desempacado de Inglaterra, guapo y varonil! Dijo Archie divertido...

\- Pues si tanto te gusta ten la cita tú... por que yo no tengo la intención de liarme con nadie que ustedes me presenten! Dijo Candy con miedo...

\- Si ya se que no te fue nada bien con Niel pero...

\- Pero nada! Dices que no me fue nada bien!? Terrible es la palabra! Me hizo pasar el peor de los ridículos en el cine... se la pasó hablando y spoileando la película y por si fuera poco eructando como vil cerdo y ordenandome que le comprara más palomas y refresco! Que por supuesto aproveché ese momento para escapar de él! ! Recordando como lo dejo plantado en el cine... Dijo Candy muy asqueada...

\- En esta ocasión será diferente Candy... verdad Stear!? Buscando apoyo en su amigo...

\- No me meteré en esto... dijo inteligentemente...

\- Ya vez!? No iré...

\- Candy por favor ya quedé en que saldríamos los cuatro... Annie ayúdame!

\- Candy por favor vamos... está muy papasito te encantará! Dijo Annie ayudando.

-Ey! Estoy presente por si no lo habías notado! Querida... dijo Archie celoso...

\- Quieres que la convenza!? O no? Dijo Annie volteando los ojos...

\- Anda Candy será divertido! Dijo Annie poniendo carita suplicante...

\- Ok sólo espero que esto resulte... dijo Candy no muy convencida... llegó el fin de semana y pues se hicieron las presentaciones... conoció al famoso Terry... si que era todo un adonis alto, guapo y varonil como había dicho Archie...

\- Hola! un gusto en conocerte dijo Candy... Terry sólo asintió y la escaneo de arriba abajo... Candy era de estatura media no tan bajita pero tampoco alta ese día Annie la arregló... iba vestida con unos jeans ajustados, blusa entallada dejaba ver su voluptuosidad... y botas altas definiendo de manera sensual sus piernas... no desmerecia.

\- Un placer conocerte... dijo Terry acercándose a Candy de manera sensual... en todo el transcurso de la cita Terry la tocaba de manera indecorosa y lo hacía sin que los demás lo percibieran... Candy no le asustaban estas situaciones y tampoco era una Virgen... pero que la manosiaran sin su permiso pues no... estaban bailando y Candy con la mentalidad de ponerlo en su lugar... el ambiente del lugar era muy privado, luces tenues, música romántica y... Terry tocandole el trasero... Candy tocó su miembro que por supuesto ya estaba erguido... Terry todo entusiasmado pensando ya se me hizo! Cuándo de repente... Candy apretó sus testículos y se acercó para susurrarle al oído...

\- Toda la velada he soportado tus majaderías! Si no quieres que te machaque las bolas... debes disculparte, despedirte de mis amigos y largarte! Me explico!? Terry ya sin aire y doblandose de el dolor... sólo asintió y Candy lo soltó. .. y se fue...

 **Final Flash back**

\- Candy, Candy!? Pero que te pasa estas en la luna! Le dijo Annie sacándola de sus recuerdos...

\- Annie! Que susto me pegaste! Jamás entres así... me matarás del susto! Que pasó! ? Por qué tan excitada!? Dijo Candy tocándose el corazón si que la asustó.

\- Qué crees!? Te tengo noticias! Más bien dicho excelentes noticias! Lo logré! Si lo logré... ganamos gran la boda de los Ardlays se casará Rose Mary Ardlay con el famosísimo diplomático George Jhonsons... y que crees se la ganamos a la estúpida de Susanita! Jajajajajaja le hubieras visto la cara jajajajajajaja verde como rana jajaja y lo mejor nos llevaremos una mega Comisión... la boda será en 2 meses en un lugar llamado Lakeewood... en Michigan... - Queeee! !? Sólo 2 meses!? Pero como crees!? es en muy poco tiempo! Esas bodas deben ser organizadas meticulosamente y...

\- Y nada... podemos lograrlo! Te apoyaremos todos... quedará genial! Dijo Annie decidida... por cierto debemos viajar a Michigan este fin de semana para estudiar la mansión! Candy es una mansión! !

 **Lakewood...**

\- Albert me caso en dos meses y no debes faltar... así que por favor deja un momento tu labor en África ya que tu serás el que me deberá entregar! Y no aceptó un no por respuesta...

\- Ros... no faltare y lo sabes... mi labor termina en un mes... así que llegaré mucho antes... dijo Albert muy emocionado conocía a su cuñado eran amigos más que amigos... como hermanos y estaba feliz por ellos...

Continuará

Pequeño aporte... espero terminarlo para el 14 de febrero espero les guste... Saludos a todas...


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores… universo alterno… época actual… contenido adulto… queda advertido…**

 ** _MANSIÓN LAKEWOOD…_**

Candy y su equipo llevaba casi un mes en labor maratónica se les venía el tiempo encima y habían tenido que construir y montar un lugar en el jardín… ya que ese lugar era el favorito de la novia ya que estaba cerca de un hermoso rosedal que su madre en vida creó… era magnífico ya que estaba tapizado de hermosas rosas blancas… Candy había quedado maravillada con tan exquisito aroma era el paraíso… George le había dado carta abierta en cuanto al presupuesto… nada más era ILIMITADO! Caray sobraba la plata con esta familia… A pesar de lo adinerados eran tan sencillos y amistosos… Candy y los chicos se sorprendieron con tan cálido recibimiento…

 **Flash back**

\- Oh! Por Dios! De verdad serán mis organizadores!? Soy fan de todos ustedes creí que no podrían asistirme! Ya que debí de apartarlos desde hace un año! Gracias por aceptar esta travesía… eres Candy White! Verdad? Dijo Rosemary rápidamente besando ambas mejillas… wooop! Que linda eres me encantan tus pecas te hacen lucir tan inocente… Rosemary no dejaba de parlotear...

– Eh! Gracias… señorita Rosemary…

\- Sólo Rosemary… querida seremos amigas y por favor instalense con confianza dentro de una hora se servirá el almuerzo y discutiremos los detalles… y a partir de ahí comenzó la peripecia!

Candy estaba muy atareada pero a la vez muy nostálgica ya que las bodas la descolocaban… ella en tiempos universitarios había conocido a un chico muy bello físicamente y de corazón… su gran amor William donde estarás!? Era su pregunta… ese chico le dio fortaleza para seguir existiendo ya que sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico estaba a un año de acabar su carrera… se sentía sola y desolada simplemente quería desaparecer del mapa… un día estaba llorando en los jardines del Instituto… estaba en los últimos jardines no había entrado a una clase y aprovechó para sacar un poco de tristeza cuando…

 **Flash back**

-Dios mío! Por qué tuviste que quitarmelos!? Estoy tan sola…. Los extraño demasiado! Dijo Candy entre sollozos…

\- No llores… por favor… dijo una voz amable… Candy guardo silencio…

\- Quién está ahí!? Preguntó Candy avergonzada…

\- Hola! Me llamó William… y tú!? Candy vio salir de atrás de un enorme árbol a un guapísimo chico… simplemente era todo un sueño… a Candy se le habían ido las ideas apenas verlo… Que bellezo de hombre! Rubio y hermosos ojos azules y cuerpo Atlético… pensó***

\- Y entonces!? Me dirás tu nombre!? Dijo sacando a Candy de su estupor…

\- Me… llamo Candy… Candy White… y extendió su mano… él la tomo y se la llevó a sus labios… Candy se sintió desfallecer y sin poderlo evitar se sonrió y al mismo tiempo se sonrojo…

\- Ey! Eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes… que cuando lloras… esa frase hasta hoy día no la ha olvidado…

 **Final Flash back**

-Candy!? Qué te sucede le preguntó Archie…

\- mmm nada… contestó pero Archie sabía lo que le pasaba…

\- No lo has olvidado… verdad? Candy no contestó… gatita por favor Will te dejó y nunca te dio explicación alguna… no merece tú espera… quizás él ya hizo su vida… no crees!? Ya han pasado más de un año… después de que se conocieron se volvieron inseparables el también estudiaba en la misma Universidad… se hicieron novios; todo era muy hermoso… tenían bastante química. .. se entendían a la perfección… mismos gustos y aficiones, tenían una hermosa relación pero tuvieron que separarse… ya que William tenía que ir a África por un proyecto adquirido mucho antes de que se conocieran… nada más se recibiría y se embarcaría en esa misión… Candy sufrió su separación… pero prometieron cartearse… Candy le escribió bastantes cartas los primeros meses recibía cartas de su querido Will… pero sólo los primeros meses… después nada de nada ella mandaba y mandaba pero ya no volvió a recibir nada por parte de él… Candy logró comunicarse vía telefónica en un hospital cercano al campamento… pero una persona o más bien dicho su "novia" le dijo que lo habían mandado a otro lugar y que era muy difícil conectar con ellos… Candy con el corazón roto colgó y a partir de eso no había sabido nada de él…

\- Gatita me duele verte así… debes abrirte a alguien mas no crees?

– No Archie ya tu sabes que no soy así! Y todavía no estoy lista para estar con alguien más! Dijo Candy... A Archie no le gustaba verla sola y triste… Candy no diría lo sucedido…

\- Quizás le sucedió algo y por eso no supe de él… dijo Candy para cortar el tema… muy en el fondo tenía esperanzas de que solo haya sido un malentendido ya que su William era un hombre honesto… Archie dejemos esto aquí vale? Debemos apurar todo ya que tenemos el tiempo encima! Además sólo falta un poco más de un mes y todavía falta organizar a las damas y a los padrinos… y Rose me dijo que su hermano es la que la va a entregar y llega en unos días de África… Cuando Rosemary le informo que tenía un hermano y que estaba en África su corazón se estrujo…

 **Flash back**

-Señorita Rosemary… necesito la lista de personas para el cortejo!?

– Candy cuantas veces debo decirte que me digas simplemente Rose… seremos amigas te parece!? Candy desde que conoció a Rose se dio cuenta que era una mujer muy amable y amigable! De hecho le recordaba a alguien!?

– Candy!? Dijo Rose sacándola de sus pensamientos..

– Ok Rose… te decía de la lista de las que serán tus damas de honor y padrinos… por cierto también necesito que me des el nombre de quien te hará el honor de entregarte?

– Pues será nada más y nada menos que mi guapísimo hermano el está en África haciendo labor comunitario… ya lo conocerás se llama Albert y es toda mi familia directa… nuestros padres murieron hace años… yo creo que se llevarán muy bien… él es soltero y sin compromiso… me gustas para mi hermano! Candy la escuchaba con la boca abierta! Rose era muy parlanchina…

\- Rose… nunca mezclo placer con trabajo…

\- No sólo organizas mi boda Candy! eres mi huésped y serás una invitada más… bueno todo tu equipo son magníficos… Pero como te digo... mi hermano llega la próxima semana te va a caer muy bien!

 **Final Flash back**

 _ **Mientras tanto en África…**_

Albert estaba a dos días de liberarse del compromiso de estar colaborando con su equipo de ayudaban a tribus que se resisten a dejar sus culturas y costumbres, pero esas creencias los están matando de hambre… Albert y su equipo coordinan y administran los recursos que manda el gobierno de otros países así como donaciones que envían algunas fundaciones…

\- Albert cariño! Y de verdad no piensas regresar!? Dijo Karen amiga y colega de Albert…

\- Karen si ya estuve mucho tiempo lejos de mi casa y de mi hermana… pienso ya estabilizarme laboralmente en Chicago… Además debo buscar a alguien… dijo Albert… Karen sabía a quien debía buscar… a pesar de que hizo de todo para poder separarlos… Albert jamás se interesó por ella sentimentalmente hablando y mucho menos sexualmente… Cuando Karen conoció al que iba hacer su contacto en África… quedó enamorada de él desde que lo vio… jamás había conocido a un hombre tan caballeroso, respetuoso y guapo… todo un sueño que no dudo en querer seducirlo… Albert siempre fue tan amable como amigo pero muy impersonal en cuanto a tener algo con ella, Albert marcaba su límite y sólo la veía como una colega y quizás como una amiga… sufrió lo indecible cuando supo la existencia de Candy y se encargó de desaparecer su correspondencia… fue testigo de su desilusión cuando no recibia sus cartas… cuando Candy habló con Karen preguntando por William… al principio no supo de quien hablaba… pero cuando dijo que era Candy White la cegó los celos y dijo que se encontraba en un lugar muy aislado… pero con gusto le daré tu mensaje soy Karen Klaiss su novia… Candy al escuchar eso colgó rápido y Karen quedó feliz por el triunfo obtenido… bueno eso creyó ya que Albert en vez de inclinar su atención en ella… se volvió triste y taciturno… sólo le importaba hacer bien a trabajo… y jamás pudo tener algo con él y ahora el se va…

\- Albert… yo… dijo Karen…

\- No… no digas nada Karen… sólo somos amigos verdad? Dijo Albert cortando el momento él sabía acerca de sus sentimientos hacia él pero… su corazón le pertenecía a Candy… suspiro…

\- Fue un placer conocerte… y se despidió de ella y se fue directo al campamento de ahí lo llevarían en Jeep hasta el aeropuerto… iría a América… y después de la boda de su hermana… la buscaría hasta por debajo de las piedras… sólo esperaba que ella no lo hubiera olvidado o peor aún esperaba encontrarla soltera… moriría si está casada, Candy White no te libraras de mi y si ya no me amas! Te conquistare de nuevo… todavía recordaba los momentos vividos… Candy era la indicada… una mujer honesta y desinteresada lo amaba por lo que era, no por lo que tenía… debo recuperarte amor mío… como no me di cuenta de las malas intenciones de Karen…

 **Flash back**

-Albert… se que me odiaras por esto pero… ya no importa… yo me porte muy ruin contigo y con tu novia… Candy… así se llama verdad!?

– Si pero… tú como lo sabes!? Dijo Albert consternado…

\- Yo trunque la comunicación que tenían… yo no permití que llegarán tus cartas a ella y las de ella a ti, se que fue lo más bajo que he hecho… pero lo hice por que… siempre te he amado… Dijo Karen llorando…

\- QUE HICISTE QUÉ!? Dijo Albert muy molesto…

\- Albert yo…

\- Cállate Karen! Amor dices!? lo tuyo es o fue una obsesión… eres de lo peor! Adiós Karen… y la dejo llorando e implorando su perdón…

 **Final Flash back**

 ** _Continuará…_**

 **Chicas les dejo actualización, es un pequeño aporte para celebrar a nuestra pareja favorita en esta fecha especial… es un microfic corte romántico… mañana postearé el final… Saludos a todas…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo a sus creadores.. mundo alterno y época actual… contenido adulto…queda advertido…**

Albert venía arribando al aeropuerto de New York… e iba a abordar otro para Chicago… se le hacía eterno su regreso… moría por saber de su preciosa y rogaba al señor que ella le creyera… fueron víctimas de malos entendidos… - Candy mi amor no te he dejado de amar… eres y serás el amor de mi vida… lo de nosotros es indestructible…

 **Flash back**

William te voy a extrañar! Por favor no me olvides! Te amo… - Te amo más cariño! Ya no puedo estar sin ti… prométeme que me vas a esperar!? Sólo es un año! Quiero que te cases conmigo cuando regrese!? - QUÉ!? Casarnos!? - Si mi amor… te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa, mi mujer y la futura madre de mis hijos; nuestros hijos… dime que aceptas!? - SI! Acepto mi amor… TE AMO y si quiero ser tuya, tuya para siempre… se besaron apasionadamente como si no hubiera mañana… se desnudaron y se amaron… - Candy!? Estas segura mi amor!? Puedo esperar! No quiero presionarte…

\- Will… te amo y quiero ser tuya… hazme el amor! Albert no espero más y comenzó la danza más antigua… yacían desnudos Albert beso cada parte de su cuerpo adorándola… - Oh! Si Will… mi amor… mmmm te adoro… te necesito ya…

\- Candy ábrete para mi… Candy no lo hizo esperar… se abrió ante el como cual rosa floreciente… y entró en ella, sintió su estrechez… Candy soltó un grito de dolor pero el placer se hizo presente… - Amor sé que te duele… me detendré…. – NOOOO POR FAVOR SIGUE ESTO ES GLORIOSO…. Albert no pudo evitar encenderse y apresuró los movimientos… le devoró los labios…. Sus lenguas en batalla y vino lo inevitable…. El clímax! En su máxima expresión… los dos agotados y agitados… Te amo mi vida… porque eres mi vida… dijo Albert besándola…. – Te amo Will… te adoro y te voy a extrañar…

 **Final Flash back**

Después de tanto viaje por fin estaba pisando terrenos en Chicago llegó a su propiedad… ya era muy tarde pasaría esa noche ahí… y mañana temprano iniciaría su búsqueda e investigaría el paradero de Candy…

 **Lakewood…**

Candy estaba ya descansando su día había estado atareado ya que había coordinado e inventariado toda la loza, cristalería y cubiertos de plata fina que se usaría para el banquete, de hecho serían usados los de la propiedad Ardlay… Candy había quedado boca abierta de lo lujoso y carísimo rezaba al cielo que no se rompiera alguno… Rose realmente era magnífica persona, el señor George Jhonsons había arribado a la mansión… ese apellido Johnson le recordaba a su querido William… William Johnson… - Amor… de verdad olvidaste lo vivido conmigo!? Porque yo no he podido hacerlo… extraño tu voz, tus hermosos ojos, tú sonrisa y tu aroma… deseo que me ames… que me beses… te necesito tanto mi amor… por qué me Olvidaste!? Tu me prometiste no hacerlo… pero tu ya hiciste tu vida y debo aceptarlo! Aunque mi corazón sufra… derramó nuevamente lágrimas… lloró hasta que la venció el sueño…

Faltaban dos semanas para la gran boda y Albert ni sus luces… aunque se planeaba todo siempre salía algo mal… una de las damas de honor se accidentó y no podría llegar para el gran ensayo, así que Candy estaba hecha un lío… por un lado el famoso hermano no había llegado y amenazaba con no asistir a la boda y ahora esto!? Y lo peor es que Annie y Archie regresarían a Chicago al parecer la mamá de Annie se puso muy enferma y no podría estar presente en la coordinación de la boda…

\- Rose… qué haremos ahora? Tienes a alguien mas para que este en el cortejo!? Como tu dama de honor!? Tu hermano si vendrá!? El tiempo lo tenemos encima y sabes parte de mi equipo se regresará a Chicago… tienen un problema personal y pues me quedé sin gente para coordinar y… Candy dijo muy estresada… - Candy!? Por favor relájate! Te va a dar algo! No te preocupes puedes echar mano de mi personal a cargo… Dime que necesitas? Dijo Rosemary amablemente… - Pues necesito quien me segunde en cuanto a coordinar y vigilar… y como verás Annie mi brazo derecho se tuvo que ir… - Ok mira tengo a mi asistente Doroty… ella conoce a la perfección todo lo de la mansión… ponte de acuerdo con ella y se van coordinando y referente a mi dama de honor! eso ya lo tengo solucionado… - Así!? Y quien es? Dame el nombre para agregarlo en el programa! – Pues… eres tú querida…. - QUÉ!? YO! Dijo Candy no pudiendo evitar gritar…. – JAJAJAJA Claro querida… serás tú mi dama y no aceptó un no por respuesta… serás la acompañante de mi hermano… Candy no pudo negarse y sólo asintió… no podía negarse ya que por primera vez su organización se veía tambalear… - Perfecto Candy… ya ves como todo está solucionado… así que respira y disfruta… que han hecho excelente trabajo y ya está todo… y así Candy más tranquila se dio un respiro ya que su trabajo ya estaba hecho...

 **Mientras en Chicago…**

Albert estaba en labor de búsqueda… y no le daban razón de ella… de hecho ya se había mudado de donde vivía y su casero no supo dar razón alguna de su paradero... Albert estaba tan desesperado y con la esperanza destruida… ya faltaba poco para la boda de su hermana y no quería irse a Lakewood sin tener noticias de su amada… no podía irse así sin noticias…iba caminando desolado había decidido partir a Lakewood… ya regresaría y contrataría a un investigador privado para dar con su hermosa dama de ojitos verdes… - Dios por favor ayúdame! Tu eres testigo de que la tengo clavada en mi corazón, en mi mente y en mi alma! Ella es mi vida!

Estaban a unos días de celebrarse las nupcias… todo estaba volviendo a su cauce… hoy sería la noche de ensayo… Rosemary le confirmo la llegada de su hermano… así que tanto las damas y padrinos estarían presentes… Candy se estaba acicalando para verse presentable… quería verse bonita ya que Rosemary no se había cansado de decirle que su hermano era todo un adonis y pues no quería desentonar… ya que el día de mañana sería la gran boda y el vestido de dama ya estaba colgado en su closet… para el ensayo usaría un vestido negro ajustado, arriba de las rodillas dejando ver unas sexys piernas… el vestido era ajustado del talle sin mangas… realmente se veía espectacular… zapatillas altas sin medias y su cabello en un recogido sencillo… maquillaje nada ostentoso rayando en lo natural… ya que Candy tiene un cutis terso y lozano… simplemente hermosa… Sabía por Rosemary que su hermano ya estaba en la mansión y el había sido un grosero ya que no quería ser molestado por nadie… y según el adonis bajaría cuando se iniciará todo... - Qué se cree?este idiota! Desde ya me cae pésimo! Y pensar que seré su acompañante cuando termine el cortejo! Pensó Candy sin imaginar que se llevaría una gran sorpresa… tan sólo en unas horas…

 **Habitación de Albert…**

Albert ya estaba arreglado optó por un sencillo traje color merengo… camisa azul sin corbata… y su cabello un poco alborotado dando un toque mega sexy… estaba admirando el cielo tan lleno de estrellas. .. su estado de ánimo estaba por los suelos… Rosemary lo había saludado muy efusivamente y lo había mantenido al tanto de los preparativos y que le presentaría a no se quién!? Y el sólo se disculpó y le dijo que traía un fuerte dolor de cabeza… que el viaje lo puso indispuesto… que descansaría y estaría listo para el ensayo. .. Ni siquiera había querido charlar con su querido amigo y futuro cuñado… - Candy mi amor! Dónde estas!? Eran sus pensamientos.

 **Ensayo**...

Llegó la hora del ensayo… ya todos estaban entrando a la gran sala…. Elegantemente decorada todo con magnífico gustó… Candy estaba dando instrucciones donde se ubicarían todos los invitados ya había casa llena! Por decirlo así…. En eso vio entrar a Rosemary con su prometido y vio de espaldas a un hombre rubio muy alto… - De seguro ese es el famoso hermano! El adonis grosero! Candy sé acercó para organizarlos y dar inicio a todo… - Hola! Rose… buenas noches señor George… ya está todo listo para iniciar… dijo Candy con voz segura y en tono un poco alto… - Gracias querida! Todo está muy hermoso de verdad este lugar quedó exquisito! Mira por fin conocerás a mi hermano… Albert!? Querido te presento a mi ángel de la guarda… a ella le debo que mi boda se realice en tan poco tiempo… Albert!? Dijo Rose ya que Albert estaba en shock… no podía creer que Candy estuviera frente a el! Candy estaba igual con la boca totalmente abierta… había escuchado bien!? Su William… estaba ahí frente a ella y Rose lo había llamado Albert!? Pero cómo!? También la había engañado en eso!? Rose y George los miraban sorprendidos ante su comportamiento… - Candy!? Dijo Albert por fin pero… PLAF! Candy se había acercado a él y le había propinado un tremendo bofetón… - Candy!? Por Dios! Qué sucede!? Dijo Rose consternada…

\- Lo siento Rose… y dio media vuelta y salió del gran salón a toda prisa… - Albert!? Que sucede aquí!? La conoces!? Albert salió de trance y le dijo a su hermana con una gran sonrisa… - Claro que estoy bien! Mejor que nunca! Ella es... tu cuñada… mi futura esposa… esto lo dijo saliendo rápidamente… dejando a Rose y a George en ascuas!

 **Continuará**

 _ **La pregunta aquí es… que pasará? Logrará Albert recuperar a su hermosa dama? Chicas no me ahorquen jijij siiiiiii ya se dije que hoy subiría el gran final… pero he andado mega atareada… mañana gran final… Saludos a todas… espero que estén pasando excelente día con sus esposos novios amigos y familia… besos a todas…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores… historia alterna época actual. Contenido adulto. Queda advertido…**

Candy salió corriendo de la mansión perdiéndose en el grandioso jardín… llegó a una hermosa fuente y se sentó… vino lo inevitable sus lágrimas salieron y sollozo… - Como es posible! Qué ciega he sido! El siempre me ha engañado! Ni siquiera se llama William! William Jhonson se llama Albert Ardlay! Un hombre adinerado que se burló de una tonta e inocente! Candy no podía evitar llorar… estaba triste, feliz!? Y demasiado enojada! Cuando lo vio su corazón latió de emoción! está demasiado hermoso! Cómo añore esa mirada tan, pero tan limpia, honesta! Si como no… Honesta!? Es un… Candy calló… muy en su interior no puede odiarlo y mucho menos insultarle… Albert corrió y la vio sentada llorando… como le partía el corazón verla llorar… no podía verla así! Siempre lo descolocaba verla sufrir… - No llores mi amor… Eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes! Que cuando lloras… Candy escuchó esas palabras que anhelo oírlas durante todo este largo año… palabras que soñaba tanto dormida como despierta… - Basta! Will!? Jhonson o Albert Ardlay!? He sido tu burla desde siempre! Verdad? Dijo Candy ofuscada… sin gritos pero si molestia estaba latente… Sabes una cosa!? Cuando no tuve noticias tuyas… morí de preocupación estaba angustiada de que algo malo te hubiera sucedido!? Pero no fue así… - Candy por favor…

\- Cállate! Déjame terminar y no intentes acercarte a mi! Cuantas cartas te escribí y sin respuesta alguna!? Fui al correo para verificar que te llegarán y cual fue mi sorpresa al enterarme que si eran recibidas! Entonces pensé que quizás tus cartas pudieron extraviarse! O peor aún que algo malo te hubiese sucedido! Sufrí lo indeseable por no saber de ti! Después como pude… logré comunicarme a la clínica cercana a tu campamento… pero vaya! con la "sorpresa" que me esperaba… mi novio, corrijo mi "prometido" pues ya estaba haciendo vida con otra mujer… en su momento me dolió demasiado! pero respire tranquila al saberte vivo! Aunque no fuese conmigo pero vivo… total así es la vida; jamás te obligaría a estar conmigo… pero ahora me entero de que no eres la persona que conocí! No eres la persona de la que me enamoré… Eres Albert Ardlay! No eres Will Jhonson!? Por qué mentirme!? Así en algo tan importante!? Por qué? Yo me enamoré del hombre sencillo, alegre, filántropo y fiel defensor de los animales y de la naturaleza! Y hoy me enteró que eres un farsante! Eres sólo un hombre adinerado que juega a salvar el mundo! Candy no podía evitar lastimarlo… la situación le estaba sobrepasando… Albert sólo la observaba… la estaba dejando desahogar… el sólo podía verla y admirarla… que hermosa mujer tenía en frente… aunque le dolía la situación no podía evitar sentirse feliz y excitado! Quería besarla y adorarla… quería besar sus hermosos labios y beber de ella tal cual sediento… ese vestido la hacia ver tan sensual! Su piel tan blanca y suave solo quería rozar sus labios en su delgado cuello y lamer de ella… perderse en ella… Por Dios! Como la había extrañado!

\- WILL! Le gritó Candy sacándolo de sus pensamientos… Candy le había dicho algo y por estar admirando su belleza no supo qué!? - Así que Will, Albert o como te llames!? Me debes explicaciones y las quiero escuchar y sólo tal ves pueda seguir con mi vida… y cerrar este ciclo de mi vida… dijo Candy decidida y tomando al toro por los cuernos… Albert se sorprendió demasiado por esas palabras de seguir con su vida y cerrar ciclos! Debía pensar bien lo que le diría… no la perdería… la amaba demasiado… Sería directo…

\- Candy… Mi nombre es William Albert Ardlay… Cuando murieron mis padres quedamos desechos Rose y yo… mi padre siempre me llamaba Will de cariño… pero después de su muerte… nadie podía decirme William… Sólo Albert… no quería que nadie más me nombrará William… mi padre sólo el… pero cuando te conocí y nos conocimos… cuando te vi llorar y cuando supe que compartíamos la misma pena de perder a nuestros padres… me nació presentarme como William! Y cuando pronunciabas ese nombre de tus labios… me dabas paz y me reconfortabas! No te dije mi apellido real por que… nunca he tenido amistades reales y sinceras… todos se acercaban a mi por mi status y… contigo quería que fuera. .. diferente ya que no quería que salieras asustada al conocer mi mundo tan superficial! Donde todos son personas egoístas e hipócritas! Entonces te conocí a ti y quise protegerte como mi más preciado tesoro… y te dije que mi apellido era Jhonson por que el Ardlay es tan conocido y quería mantener el anonimato por ti! No por mi… por que no quería que fueras víctima del ojo del huracán… Cuando me fui a África… sé que debí sincerarme pero… ya no pude y te pedí matrimonio y aceptaste… y en una de mis cartas te confesé lo de mi nombre real… pero por lo que veo nunca la leíste!? Así como yo no leí cartas tuyas… por que jamás llegaron a mis manos! Candy lo escuchaba detenidamente y no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba… se le partió el corazón al saber la razón del nombre… cuando perdió a sus padres ella misma quería ser otra persona y no sentir tanto dolor! Will fue su salvador su ancla para mantenerse a flote… desde que lo conoció sólo fue felicidad…

\- Explica lo de las cartas! Ya que yo sólo recibí la de los 3 primeros meses! - Candy… A los tres meses de mi llegada llegó un equipo de apoyo y con ellos una doctora su nombre Karen Klais… hicimos una amistad laboral… al menos de mi parte pero… ella no lo vio así y quiso algo mas… yo por supuesto pare eso pero… ella no lo tomo muy bien y no se como pero ella se las ingenio para interceptar tus cartas y evitó que llegarán las mías… yo sufrí demasiado cuando no recibí más tus cartas… pensé que me habías olvidado o también pensé que te habías desilusionado de mi al saber que te había mentido acerca de mis apellidos… pero de algo debes tener certeza… jamás podría olvidarte… te amo amor mío… siempre te he amado desde que te vi la primera ves… te ame inmediatamente! Candy había escuchado todo no quería creerle su explicación referente a lo de las cartas se le hacia como de película o novela dramática! Pero quien no se enamoraría de su amado! No sólo es bello por fuera si no que lo más hermoso que tiene él es su interior… su mirada limpia y sincera Candy sabía que el decía la verdad! Ella lo conocía perfecto…

\- Will… cuando te hable para saber de tu paradero… esa mujer me hablo amablemente y me dijo que andabas en un lugar incomunicado y… me dijo que era tu novia! Y me rompió el corazón… pero sentí un alivio de que estuvieras vivo y sano ya que en esos lugares son peligrosos… de verdad… no tuviste que ver con ella!? No te movió el tapete de alguna forma!? Por que…

\- Candy mi amor… sólo has sido tú nadie mas… sólo tú… dijo Albert acortando distancia… moría por abrazarla, besarla, respirar su aliento… Candy se alejó un poco pero Albert sólo le abrió los brazos como siempre… Candy lo sabía Will su Will... no mentía y no podía dejar pasar su felicidad y sin pensarlo más se arrojó a sus brazos como antes… como siempre… Se abrazaron con todo el amor del mundo con todo lo que tienen y con todo lo que son…

\- Candy mi amor! No tienes idea lo que te he extrañado… le dijo Albert aspirando su aroma de su cabello y estrechándola como si quisiese fundirse en ella… Te amo! Con todo mi ser y te prometo no separarme de ti nunca mas…

\- Will… yo siento el haberte abofeteado! Pero pensé que eras producto de mi imaginación! Dijo Candy avergonzada…

\- Amor yo lo merecía! Debí regresar inmediatamente cuando dejé de tener noticias tuyas… pero también enfermé de fiebres y me vi muy mal…

\- Oh! Por Dios cariño… dijo Candy acariciando su bello rostro y mirándolo con adoración… ya no pudiendo más Albert tomó sus labios besándola tiernamente y delicadamente… Candy suspiró y se profundizó el beso tornándose apasionado… se estaban haciendo el amor con sus bocas… ambos entre lágrimas se hacían promesas y juramentos… estaban tan envueltos en su entrega… que no se percataron que una linda pareja de enamorados los observaban…

\- Oh! Querido estoy tan feliz por Albert… mi hermano querido es tan feliz! Por fin ha superado lo de nuestros padres… Dijo Rose entre lágrimas y George sólo pensaba así que ella es tú hermosa dama!?

 **Fin**

 **Chicas gracias por seguir este pequeño aporte que escribí con motivo de esta fecha del día de los enamorados… habrá un pequeño epílogo jiji no se me enojen! Este minific lo hizo un poco rosa ya que como ustedes saben mis fics son más de corte erótico jajaja pero en esta ocasión quise ser más romántica… Saludos a todas en el epílogo personalizare Saludos… Dios las bendiga… besos a todas…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores… mundo alterno.. contenido adulto… queda advertido…**

 **Te soñé…**

 **Epílogo**

Rosemary y George se casaron y llevaban ya un año de tour… su luna de miel había durado más de lo previsto y sólo regresarían a la boda de Candy con su hermano… Estaban muy felices por la noticia… Albert por fin será feliz… llegaron a Lakewood ahí se llevaría a cabo las nupcias… Rose y George serían padrinos de lazo y anillos… y eso les emocionaba muchísimo… llegaron y estaban en el ensayo de boda… pero parecía más bien una fiesta en todo orden… la alharaca era muy intensa así que Rose y George se unieron a ellos…

\- Annie y donde están los protagonistas de este merequetengue!? Preguntó a la organizadora oficial…

\- Rose! Que alegría que lleguen… y respecto a los interesados… me pregunto lo mismo! Desde hace rato Candy y Albert llevan más de una hora desaparecidos! Dijo Annie estresada… ya que era muy meticulosa y organizada y quería que todo saliera perfecto… Rose al ver la tan preocupada dijo:

\- Querida! Relájate todo saldrá bien… mira! Champaña… ten toma una copa…

\- Pero… quería respingar Annie pero Rose la silencio y la obligó a que se tomará la bebida… Rose se imaginaba donde andaría ese par… y en efecto Albert y Candy yacían desnudos en una habitación de la mansión… se estaban amando tiernamente y pasionalmente… no podían dejar de hacerlo…

\- Candy mi amor! Eres tan sensual! Me traes hecho un tonto… no me sacio de ti! Dijo Albert tan entregado…

\- Oh! Albert! No sabes lo rico que estoy sintiendo eres… todo un hombre! Me encanta que me ames… así… me haces sentir única… te amo y estoy apunto de sentirme… Bésame mi amor…

\- Cómo tú órdenes cariño… te amo Candy… sólo eres tú… sólo tú… ambos estaban ajenos a todo… sólo existían ellos y nadie mas… solo era un hombre y una mujer entregados al amor… elevándose al placer… no sólo se amaban en cuerpo y alma.. se estaban amando espiritualmente y astralmente…

\- Candy mi amor… te amo, te amo… dijo Albert acelerando el movimiento venía ya la liberación y besaba a Candy tan entregado la adoraba sólo quería hacerla feliz…

-Oh! Albert… eres maravilloso… no creo poder aguantar más mi amor! Estoy por… Albert la volvió a besar y embistió más aceleradamente… sé perdieron en el vaivén de sus cuerpos ardientes y sudorosos… logrando la satisfacción que sólo podían encontrar en ellos… en nadie más y llegó el clímax… gritaron de placer… y seguían besando sus bocas, hasta lograr tranquilizar su respiración… por el intenso orgasmo.. ya más tranquilos…

\- Mi amor! Nos debe de estar buscando Annie! Y ha de estar tan estresada… dijo Candy divertida…

\- Candy… Annie estresada!? Es su estado natural! Jajajajajaja rieron ambos… además ella tiene la culpa… como es posible que te haya escogido este vestido tan diminuto y pretender que yo lo pasara por alto! Nada más te vi y quise hacerte el amor… no podía concentrarme en el famoso ensayo… y mi pregunta es… Ensayo de qué!? Pudimos casarnos ya! En ves de ensayar… Candy lo escuchaba embelesada… era hermoso y este casi año de noviazgo lo habían pasado bomba y ya no podían, ni querían estar separados…

\- No desesperes cariño… mañana a esta hora estaremos unidos y no habrá forma que te deshagas de mi… dijo Candy emocionada… y volvieron a besarse… ya no harían acto de aparición… y continuaron amándose…

Ya por la mañana… ya estaba todo dispuesto para el enlace a medio día sería la boda civil y después el enlace religioso… todo se llevaría a cabo en la jardín de las rosas… estaba debidamente arreglado… simplemente espectacular… Annie y los chicos acondicionaron muy elegante y de buen gusto el lugar…

Por fin había llegado el momento de unir sus vidas tanto en sociedad como religiosamente… ambos deseaban eso… Candy optó por un vestido clásico… se veía muy hermosa… Albert con su clásico smoking negro… simplemente guapísimo… ambos unirían sus vidas para siempre y eso era lo que querían y deseaban…

\- Yo William Albert Ardlay… te acepto a ti… como mi esposa y compañera de vida; por que te amo y eres la mujer de mi vida… por que sin ti soy nada… prometo amarte y procurarte… desde hoy y siempre y para siempre… hasta que la muerte nos separe y aún más allá de la muerte… serás tú, siempre tú… dijo Albert emocionado y feliz por tener a la mujer de su vida… Candy no cabía de felicidad y con lágrimas en sus ojos…

\- Yo Candy White… te acepto como mi esposo, compañero de vida. . porque sin ti no concibo vivir, por que eres lo mejor de mi vida… te amo y te amaré hoy… mañana y todos los días de mi existencia… por que a partir de hoy seremos uno… tus alegrías serán las mías… tus pesares serán compartidos… por que desde hoy te seguiré y compartiré todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo…

\- Lo que ha unido Dios… que no lo separe el hombre… puede besar a su esposa… Albert no espero y beso a su mujer… frente a todos que fueron testigos de su unión… todos aplaudieron… vitoreando a la feliz pareja… que felices festejaron hasta el alba…

Tres años después… corrían un par de pequeños en los jardines de la mansión… era Josep Jhonson Ardlay de tres años de edad y el pequeño William Thomas Ardlay White… Rose y Candy quedaron embarazadas casi al mismo tiempo… y felices por tener a sus hermosos pequeños y como era de esperarse la sangre Ardlay ganó… Josep igualito a Rose rubio de ojos verdes y Will el vivo retrato de Albert… sólo había sacado las pequitas de Candy… la dicha reinaba en su hogar, vivían todos en la mansión de Chicago… pero pasaban vacaciones en Lakewood… y estaban disfrutando de unos días… Albert y Candy salieron a montar y disfrutaban de tan hermoso lugar… naturaleza en su máxima expresión… de detuvieron en el lago… y siendo testigos de tan magnífico atardecer…

\- Candy… no sabes lo feliz que soy… agradezco a la vida que te pusiera en mi camino… tú diste luz a mi corazón… Te amo… dijo Albert feliz y agradecido por tenerla consigo… y mi felicidad es completa por que Dios nos bendijo con nuestro hermoso pequeño… Candy los amo! Candy se sentía muy dichosa tenía una hermosa familia…

\- Albert! Te amo… tú y Will son todo para mi… soy inmensamente feliz… se abrazaron y se besaron tan amorosamente… teniendo como testigos el hermoso atardecer…

 **Fin…**

 **Gracias chicas por leer este pequeño aporte… que nació con la intención de celebrar a los rubios en su día… agradezco su tiempo que dedican en leerme y así como también se toman la molestia de comentar… haciéndome el día ya que sus comentarios me motivan a seguir escribiendo… espero no olvidar a nadie…**

YUL

Silvia

Alabeth

Gladys

Malu

Chidamami

Karina

GinaR.O

Adoradandrew

Ster star

Tuty

MADELROS

EloAndrew

Luz Nelly

Anny

Venezolana López

Jhana M.

Enamorada

Lovely

KECS

Sayuri 1707

Lorena

GUEST

 **Gracias chicas de verdad me hacen muy feliz que sigan mis historias y lo mejor sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir… Dios las bendiga… besos a todas…**


End file.
